


Family by choice

by Prisca



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Comment Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 20:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10772031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Garcia thinks about the team and what it means to her





	Family by choice

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Any, any, if a team contains the right people they become first friends and then family. 
> 
> Please notice: not completely series conform!

When the team was on the way to the next case, and there was not much to do for her than to worry about their safety Garcia often looked at the photo that had been taken some years ago.

Hotch, Reid, Morgan, J.J., Emily, Gideon. And she, Penelope Garcia. The picture of a team that had needed some time to grow together. When she had met for the first time about eight years ago, they had been strangers. Watching Garcia with a mixture of amusement and skepticism.

She was used to that. Already at school she had been different. Shy, smart, a straight A student. Liked from the teachers. But the other students had called the 'geeky girl' or worse. Because she was not interested in boys or parties or stylish dresses. She was none of the cheerleader group; she never got an invitation to a school's ball. 

Back then it had hurt to be the odd one out. Until she had discovered her passion for computers. It was like another world; a world where no one laughed about her, not matter her behavior or appearance, because she was brilliant. Soon enough she did write her own programs, could hack almost every safeguarding program. She turned to a star in the darknet, finally respected, even admired. It was like a game; she loved the risk to get caught every moment and was sure she would be able to escape every time. Because she was the best.

One day her card house broke down when the FBI was standing in front of her door. But instead of taking her to court, arresting her, they offered her a job.

A job as a computer specialist for a new special force named BAU. She wasn't thrilled by the thought to work together with others from now on; she was so not a team player. But what else could she do? She accepted the offer.

The first time she met the team she felt like the bird of paradise caught in a cage. With her colorful clothes, her glaring, big glasses and her bright red hair she didn't fit in in the slightest in this rational world. 

There was Hotch, the team leader, always wearing a suit, he never smiled. Gideon with his crystal-clear mind. JJ, who always managed to find the right way to deal with the media. Reid, who was only twenty-four years old but already had three doctor's degree's and who was able not only to read a 100 pages case file within half an hour but also to take in even the smallest details and analyze them. Emily. A young woman with sad, almost solemn eyes; Garcia could tell that she had to go through a lot lately though she tried hard not to show any sign of weakness.

It wasn't easy to impress Garcia, but this group of brilliance somehow intimidated her. It was Morgan who gave her the feeling that she was welcome. The big guy with a warm smile and a soft voice reached out with his hand and said:

„Hey, baby girl, welcome to the team. I've heard you have a brilliant mind, wanna try it out right away?“

...

Garcia's eyes were resting on the old photograph, and she smiled while she tried to calm down the wild beating of her heart. It was always the same when they were on the way to a new case. She would only relax when the call came in, then she would leave every tension behind, and she would concentrate on her job. The team, her family, needed her help.

Family. It was exactly that, what they were for her in the meantime. She had learned to respect all of them quickly. Like they had learned to respect her knowledge. They were out in the world and risked their life every day anew, but Garcia gave them every information they needed to come back home alive again. She was an important part of the team; for the first time in her life she had the feeling to belong somewhere.

A lot had happened during the last years. Gideon left the team, without much explanation he was gone from one day to the other; burned out and tired. And though they had never been that close it was like a shock for Garcia. Rossi, who took over his place on the team, was nice, but it needed some time until she accepted him as a friend. 

She hated every changing, much too afraid that she might lose what she just had found. When Emily died, she was paralyzed for weeks, barely able to do her job. It was Morgan who reminded her that the team without her was not complete. Then Emily came back. Everything had been just a cleverly devised lie to guarantee Emily's safety. First Garcia had felt anger and disappointment. She had called Emily a close friend, had cried about her, had taken care of her cat. She felt betrayed like rarely before. But then Emily entered her computer room, her dark eyes so full of uneasiness and all Garcia could do was to pull her into her arms and hold her while they both were crying. It felt so good to have her back.

In this moment she had realized it. More than just friends. Family. 

The phone at the console in front of her rang, and Garcia put the picture back into the drawer. One deep breath to prepare herself, then she pressed the button.

„Talk to your devoted servant, oh my lord and master.“

„You're on speaker, baby-girl.“  
Morgan chuckled slightly.  
„We will need you super brain today.“

Garcia smiled. Didn't they always? And as ever she would give her best to help them.

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> written for fic_promptly (Dreamwidth)


End file.
